kingdomheartsfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Kingdom Hearts: coded
Kingdom Hearts: Coded est un jeu sorti sur portable, et qui n'apparaîtra qu'au Japon (pour l'instant, c'est ce qui est prévu). Kingdom Hearts: Coded établit un lien direct avec la fin de Kingdom Hearts II en nous dévoilant les actions du Roi Mickey de retour dans son château. Le jeu montre ainsi un intérêt scénaristique important, mais il semble cependant être le moins apprécié des fans, du fait du choix de son support. Toutefois, lui et Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep ont des liens importants avec Kingdom Hearts III KHinsider, Nomura: Coded becomes a cross linking bridge more and more. There’s a deep collection between Coded and Birth by Sleep, they’re both connected to the story taking place after Kingdom Hearts 2.. Histoire Épisode 1 A la suite des évènements de Kingdom Hearts II, Jiminy Criquet retourne au Château Disney. Tout le long du chemin, il lit ses journaux qui retracaient les aventures de Sora, Donald et Dingo durant les évènements de Kingdom Hearts et Chain of Memories. Ceux-ci sont complètement vides depuis leur séjour au Manoir Oblivion et ne contiennent plus que la phrase "Remercier Naminé". Seulement, Jiminy découvre une nouvelle phrase : "Nous devons revenir pour les libérer de leurs tourments." Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvient pas à se rappeler ce à quoi se réfère cette page. Il rejoint alors Donald, Dingo et le Roi dans la bibliothèque. Mickey transcrit le Journal de Jiminy sous forme de données, grâce à un appareil muni d'un écran apporté par Tic et Tac et commence son investigation. Malheureusement, des bugs , sous l'apparence de cubes noirs et rouges, envahissent l'écran, interdisant au Journal de révéler ses secrets. C'est alors que Mickey a l'idée d'envoyer un Sora virtuel à l'intérieur du journal, dans les mondes tracé par les souvenirs de Jiminy. "Sora" commence sa nouvelle aventure au Palier de l'Éveil. A un moment, un mystérieux personnage vêtu du manteau noir de l'Organisation XIII, tête couverte, se matérialise. Il ne prononce pas un mot mais crée un pont pour que "Sora" puisse continuer son chemin jusqu'au prochain vitrail. Et finalement, il rejoint l'île du Destin où il détruit les bugs grâce à sa Keyblade. Il est à nouveau confronté au mystérieux homme en noir. Celui-ci fait apparaître une Serrure. Un nouveau message apparaît alors sur la page du carnet :"Ce monde a été blessé. Guérit ses blessures et le passage s'ouvrira". "Sora" traverse la Serrure et se retrouve nez à nez avec Darkside. Il le combat et finalement, l'île est engloutie par les Ténèbres pendant que "Sora" est aspiré dans la sphère noire, comme cela est supposé se passer. Mais l'appareil perd sa trace. A ce moment-là, un autre message apparaît dans le carnet: "Leurs tourments ont été soulagés". De plus, une scène est dévoilée, auquel Jiminy n'avait pourtant jamais assisté: Riku et le Sans-cœur de Xehanort qui échangent un regard, sur l'île en pleine dislocation. Le Sans-cœur de Xehanort fait finalement apparaître un Couloir Obscur juste derrière Riku et la séquence s'arrête. Mickey, Donald, Dingo et Jiminy sont très intrigué d'avoir vu quelque chose que Jiminy n'avait pourtant jamais écrit dans son Journal mais ils n'ont pas le temps de tergiverser davantage: l'appareil a localisé "Sora", qui a échoué dans la Ville de Traverse. Épisode 2 Cid demande à "Sora" de chercher Riri, Fifi et Loulou dans la ville. Celui-ci s'exécute. Lors de ses recherches, il aperçoit une nouvelle fois le mystérieux homme en noir et se demande si ce n'est pas lui qui est à l'origine de l'apparition des bugs. Finalement, il retrouve les trois cannetons, qui ont découvert chacun un mystérieux fragment. "Sora" se rend compte que ces fragments réunit forment une serrure et à ce moment-là, l'homme mystérieux le rejoint et lui donne le dernier fragment qui se transforme en Serrure. "Sora" la traverse, combat l'Armure Gardienne puis annonce au Roi (qui communique avec lui par voix-off) qu'il a finit de nettoyer la zone. Aussitôt, comme la dernière fois, le message "Leur tourment ont été soulagé" apparaît. Et comme la dernière fois, une scène qui n'a jamais été consignée est visionnée sur l'écran de l'appareil : alors que Sora accepte de rejoindre Donald et Dingo pour explorer les mondes avec eux, Pluto, dans un coin un peu éloigné du Troisième Quartier, est sur une piste qui le conduit droit à un Couloir Obscur dans lequel il s'engouffre. Donald et Dingo ne se rappellent pas avoir remarqué la présence de Pluto lors de leur rencontre avec Sora. Alors qu'ils se demandent ce que le Carnet peut bien vouloir leur dire, des Sans-cœur Ombre envahissent la Bibliothèque à la surprise générale! Mickey les extermine avec sa Keyblade Stella avant de se précipiter vers les portes de la bibliothèque pour voir si les Sans-cœur ont envahi le reste du Château Disney. Mais les portes restent closes: ils sont prisonniers. Un nouveau message apparaît alors sur le Carnet mais pas l'habituel "nous devons revenir pour les libérer de leur tourment". Cette fois, c'est "N'y a-t-il aucun obstacle pour les guérisseurs ?". De plus, le Pays des Merveilles est à présent disponible. Bien qu'inquiet pour son Château, le Roi décide de continuer à percer les secrets du Journal. Épisode 3 Alice et "Sora" parcourrent le Pays des Merveilles pour aider la jeune fille à trouver les Memories Words qui pourront lui restaurer sa mémoire. Une fois cela fait, ils se rendent au Château de la Reine de Cœur où est supposée se trouver la Serrure. Seulement, on a aussi volé les souvenirs de la Reine qui attente aussitôt un procès à "Sora". Celui-ci ordonne à Alice de s'enfuir puis il remarque que la Serrure se trouve dans la cage à oiseau. Il passe à travers puis affronte le Maître des Tours. Une fois celui-ci vaincu, l'inconnu qui porte le manteau de l'Organisation se matérialise une nouvelle fois. Obéissant au roi, "Sora" lui court après. Mickey, Donald, Dingo et Jiminy voient soudain les portes de la bibliothèque où ils se trouvent s'ouvrir brutalement, laissant entrer le Sora virtuel ! Celui-ci est tout aussi étonné qu'eux mais ils ne sont pas au bout de leur surprises car le mystérieux homme en noir fait à son tour irruption dans la pièce. Épisode 4 L'inconnu découvre son visage et s'avère être Riku. Plus exactement, un amas de données ayant prit l'apparence de Riku. Il a voulu restaurer le Journal en rassemblant les souvenirs qui y étaient éparpillés mais c'était compter sans les bugs. En fait, "Riku" est en quelque sorte le Journal lui-même. Il a réunit Mickey et les autres pour l'aider à comprendre le mystère des mots "Nous devons revenir pour les libérer de leurs tourments." En effet, Mickey, Donald, Dingo et Jiminy ne sont plus dans le monde réel mais dans le monde virtuel, d'où l'apparition des Sans-cœur un peu plus tôt. C'est également la raison pour laquelle Tic et Tac n'étaient plus là depuis un moment: ils sont toujours dans le monde réel, essayant désespérément de communiquer avec le Roi. Soudain, un signal rouge clignote sur la machine: quelqu'un est en train de pirater les données. Riku/Journal explique alors qu'il est maintenant impossible de revenir dans le monde réel car le lien a été rompu. Il est cependant possible de le réparer, à condition de se débarrasser des bugs récalcitrants. "Sora" décide de les aider et de partir nettoyer le prochain monde, à savoir, le Colisée de l'Olympe. Il y règne un véritable désordre à cause des bugs. Hercule est entré dans l'arène pour régler ça et Sora le rejoint en traversant la Serrure. Ils combattent alors Cerbère puis Hadès aux côté de Cloud . Le monde est nettoyé mais cette fois, aucune scène particulière n'apparaît sur l'écran de l'appareil. Riku/Journal révèle à Mickey et aux autres qu'il s'agissait en fait de souvenirs tirés de son inconscient. Les bugs l'empêchaient d'y avoir accès. En les détruisant, "Sora" lui a permis de pouvoir fouiller sa mémoire de chaque monde plus clairement. Dingo remarque alors une chose étrange: une silhouette a rejoint "Sora" dans le Colisée, quelqu'un qui ne devrait pas être là: Pat Hibulaire. Épisode 5 Il s'avère que ce n'est pas un Pat virtuel mais bien le véritable Pat. Lui aussi a pénétré dans le monde virtuel, pour y interférer. Il s'enfuit, poursuivi par "Sora", qui atterrit alors à Agrabah. Ayant perdu Pat de vue, il visite la ville et rencontre Aladdin qui lui demande de chercher Jasmine. "Sora" s'exécute et au moment où ils sont tous les trois réunit, Jafar surgit et capture Jasmine pendant que Iago subtilise la lampe. Jafar utilise une fausse lampe pour contrôler le temps. "Sora" parvient néanmoins à récupérer la véritable lampe et le Génie le téléporte devant la Caverne aux Merveilles pour arrêter Jafar. Mais "Sora" devra d'abord se battre contre le Dieu-Tigre qui garde l'entrée car Jafar a utilisé un de ses voeux pour l'ensorceler. Ensuite, "Sora" poursuit le sorcier dans la Caverne jusqu'à la Salle de la Lampe où il le combat. Mais Jafar passe ensuite à travers la Serrure. "Sora" le suit et doit une nouvelle fois se battre contre lui, sous sa forme de Génie tout-puissant. Une fois cela fait, il aperçoit Pat. Il le pourchasse et est arrêté net par Maléfique qui détruit sa Keyblade. "Sache que ce monde est à nous" clame-t-elle avant d'invoquer des Sans-coeur pour attaquer un Sora maintenant sans défense... Épisode 6 Aussitôt, Mickey et "Riku" arrivent à la rescousse et détruisent les Sans-cœur. Pat leur explique alors que lui et Maléfique était en train de rôder dans le Château Disney pour parler au Roi de leur plans. Puis il s'est retrouvé happé par la lumière de l'Île du Destin virtuelle et a atterrit au plus profond du monde virtuel pendant que Mickey, Donald, Dingo et Jiminy étaient subrepticement transporté dans la Bibliothèque virtuelle. Il a alors appelé Maléfique et tous leux deux ont décidé de prendre le contrôle de ce monde, l'Illusiocitadelle ayant été détruite. Mickey et "Riku" tentent de les arrêter mais Maléfique et Pat s'enfuient, après avoir kidnappé "Riku". Mickey retourne au Château Disney et demande à "Sora" d'y rester et de le laisser aller seul détruire les bugs de la Forteresse Oubliée, puisqu'il n'a plus la Keyblade. Celle-ci avait été créée à partir de données dans le monde réel et il ne peut donc pas la lui rendre. Mais "Sora" désobéit et pénétre dans la Forteresse. Il y retrouve Pat qui passe à travers une porte qu'il referme, prenant soin de laisser quelques Sans-coeur derrière lui. Mais Dingo arrive et les détruit. "Sora" comprend qu'il a besoin de quatre pièces à insérer pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte. Il les recherche avec Dingo, Donald ne tardant pas à les rejoindre. Ils finissent par toutes les trouver et à passer la porte. Pat les attaque. Le combat tourne sérieusement en leur défaveur quand la Keyblade ré-apparait dans la main de "Sora". Apparemment, ce pouvoir lui est accessible car il s'est connecté à tous les mondes. Le combat reprend de plus belle. Pat finit par appeler "Riku", qu'il a infesté de bugs et qui est désormais sous son contrôle et est obligé de lui obéir. "Sora" doit donc se battre contre "Riku". Après sa victoire, "Riku" s'écroule. Il semble endormi et son corps est toujours infesté de bugs. Soudain, une lumière jaillit de la Keyblade et ouvre une Serrure, dont la forme est différente de d'habitude. Mickey arrive sur ces entrefaits et dit que si les bugs ne sont pas exterminé, "Riku" ne se réveillera jamais. Épisode 7 "Sora" veut à tout prix restaurer les données de "Riku" pour le sauver. Il pénétre alors dans le monde des données de "Riku". Il perd aussitôt toutes ses capacités qui se dispersent, prenant la forme de couronnes. "Riku" le rejoint, mais c'est un Riku fait de données "séparées". Ce Riku confie à "Sora" que des données ont été ajoutée dans le Journal, des données qui n'y étaient pas, à l'origine. Il explique à Sora que tous les bugs ont été détruit, à l'exception de ceux de cet endroit, et qu'il suffit maintenant de rassembler toutes les données pour restaurer le Journal. Il créé une porte derrière laquelle se trouve tous ses souvenirs des mondes. Si "Sora" en récupère les données, il récupérera ses capacitées du même coup. Riku, lui, doit rester ici pour détruire les bugs réminescents. "Sora" passe la porte et revisite plusieurs mondes. Il rejoint après Riku qui lui révèle que la première fois qu'il l'a rencontré, c'était sur l'Île du Destin. Mais alors, qui était l'homme mystérieux qui est apparu à "Sora" au Palier de l'Eveil? Mais l'heure n'est pas aux questions: un passage menant à la Forteresse Oublié s'est ouvert. Riku dit à "Sora" de ne pas hésiter. Celui-ci franchit le passage et doit une nouvelle fois se battre contre le Riku infesté de bugs. Une fois le combat gagné, il récupère toutes ses capacitées. Il retourne voir l'autre Riku qui lui dit que le taux de restauration est de 90%. Le monde virtuel commence doucement à s'effacer... En retournant à la Forteresse Oubliée, ils sont confronté à une version virtuelle du Dragon. Une fois celle-ci vaincut, ils sont rejoint par Mickey. Ils s'apprêtent à retourner dans le monde réel mais Mickey apprend que dès que le taux de restauration du Journal aura atteint les 100%, les souvenirs du Sora et du Riku virtuels seront effacés. Il en est ainsi car tout doit "redevenir comme avant". Cela le rend triste mais "Riku" et "Sora" se contente de sourir. Finalement, un message annonce que la restauration est terminé et que le monde de données va être effacé. Seulement, Pat et Maléfique sont toujours dans le monde virtuel et "Sora" décide d'aller les sauver. Il les cherche et arrive dans un monde partiellement effacé. Il y retrouve Pat et Maléfique qui se battent contre un Darkside particulièrement puissant. Mais ils sont éradiqués avant que "Sora" ne puisse tenter quoi que ce soit... Ce Darkside si puissant est en fait l'ombre de Sora, elle s'est nourrie de chaque Sans-coeur que "Sora" a détruit dans le monde virtuel. "Sora" réussit néanmoins à le vaincre. Finalement, Mickey et "Sora" retournent sain et sauf dans le monde réel. Mais ils n'ont toujours pas levé le mystère de la mystérieuse phrase "Nous devons revenir les libérer de leur tourment". "Riku" les contacte. Maintenant que le Journal est complètement restauré, "une nouvelle porte s'est ouverte". Elle mène au monde constitué des données qui ont été ajouté mystérieusement dans le Journal. Seulement, maintenant que "Sora" a tout oublié de son aventure, ce serait trop dangereux pour lui d'y aller. Mais le Roi est déterminé à pénétrer une nouvelle fois dans le monde des données... Épisode 8 "Sora" se réveille dans la Ville de Traverse. Devant lui se trouve le Roi Mickey qui lui dit que c'est ici que son voyage a commencé et qu'il est temps qu'il lui dévoile la vérité. Alors que "Sora" invoque la Keyblade, le Roi ouvre un passage menant au Manoir Oblivion. Ils s'y engouffrent puis "Sora" se retrouve seul. Un inconnu vêtu du manteau noir de l'Organisation le rejoint et lui dit que si il veut connaître la vérité, il doit avancer. Il lui donne une Carte-monde de l'Île du Destin que "Sora" utilise pour ouvrir la porte devant lui. Il pénètre alors dans un endroit complètement vide jusqu'à ce que Selphie apparaisse. Il traverse les différents mondes qu'il a déjà visité, détruisant les bugs. Pendant son voyage, il se rend compte que même s'il ne se souvient pas de certaines personnes, il ressent malgré tout en lui la tristesse de les avoir oublié. A un moment, l'inconnu en noir lui apparaît pour lui dire que s'il continue à s'accrocher à cette tristesse, il sombrera dans les ténèbres. Mais "Sora" ne l'écoute pas et continue d'avancer. Après avoir visité tous les mondes, l'homme en noir arrive une nouvelle fois et lui dit qu'il va lui montrer ce qu'est la douleur, avant de se révéler être Roxas. Roxas et "Sora" s'engagent dans un combat, soldé par la victoire de "Sora". Avant de disparaître, Roxas donne à "Sora" une carte Clé Véridique. A ce moment-là, Mickey le rejoint et ils franchissent tous les deux la porte que la carte a ouvert. Naminé se manifeste alors et leur révèle plusieurs choses. C'est elle qui a écrit le message "Nous devons revenir les libérer de leur tourment". En effet, après avoir dispersé les souvenirs de Sora dans le Manoir Oblivion puis les avoir rassemblé (ce qui a créé l'apparition des bugs dans le Journal), elle s'est rendu compte que les souvenirs d'une autre personne étaient connectés à ceux de Sora. Mais ces souvenirs sont douloureux et pourraient briser le coeur de Sora s'ils ne sont pas correctement gérés, c'est pourquoi elle leur a écrit le message, afin que cette situation puisse être réglée plus tard. Ensuite, elle montre les images des personnes qui sont liés à Sora: Roxas,Axel, Xion, Aqua, Terra et Ventus. "Sora" confie à Naminé qu'il a l'impression d'avoir déjà rencontré les trois derniers. Elle lui répond qu'il a effectivement rencontré deux d'entre eux et qu'il existe apparemment un lien très spécial entre lui et le troisième. Elle ajoute qu'un jour viendra le temps où il faudra qu'ils se réveillent. Mickey lui promet qu'il informera le vrai Sora de tout ceci puis Naminé s'efface pendant que "Sora" la remercie. Pendant le générique, on vois le Roi envoyer une lettre au vrai Sora, la fameuse lettre de l'épilogue de Kingdom Hearts II... thumb|300px|right Description Kingdom Hearts: Coded est un autre titre de cette compilation Kingdom Hearts révélée lors du Tokyo Game Show 2007. L'engouement pour les supports portables se fait sentir puisque ce jeu sera disponible sur téléphone portable. Le joueur prend ici le contrôle d'un Sora né à l'intérieur du monde digitalisé par le journal de Jiminy. Le Roi parcourt le journal afin d'en comprendre les mystères et notamment le sens de cette étrange phrase. Le jeu clarifie entre autres ce que faisaient Riku et le Roi lors du premier épisode. Kingdom Hearts: Coded prend place directement après Kingdom Hearts II mais ce n'est pas Kingdom Hearts III. L'histoire implique simplement des données de Sora et du Roi Mickey recherchant un message secret laissé derrière par Jiminy en étudiant les évènements de Kingdom Hearts. Gameplay Le gameplay est identique à celui de la série. Vous jouez avec le téléphone placé horizontalement, de cette manière celui-ci se transforme en véritable manette classique. Les touches de direction situées sur le côté gauche vous permettent de vous déplacer. Les touches 6, 9, 0 et * sur le côté droit enclenchent diverses actions: la touche 6 active la Parade, la touche 9 la fonction Roulade et 0 permet d'attaquer et d'examiner. Le "Debugging Mode" prend une place importante dans le jeu. Comme Sora voyage dans une version digitalisée du journal de Jiminy, il rencontre des "bugs" qui apparaissent sous la forme de blocs dispersés sur le terrain. Ceux-ci doivent être détruits si vous voulez approcher les ennemis. Vous pouvez aussi utiliser ces blocs pour résoudre des puzzles et ainsi s'élever aux niveaux supérieurs. L'univers Les mondes Disney sont de retour, revisités entièrement virtuellement par Sora. C'est donc avec plaisir que nous retrouvons les mondes déjà explorés dans les précédents opus tels que la Ville de Traverse ou le Colisée de l'Olympe. A la différence des jeux DS et PSP, Coded partage son personnage principal avec Kingdom Hearts et Kingdom Hearts II. C'est également le seul jeu qui se déroule après le deuxième opus. L'atmosphère reste identique à l'esprit initial de la série. Références en:Kingdom Hearts Coded Catégorie:Jeu vidéo